


oh you beautiful but terrifying Dream SMP lore

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon Trans Character?, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Documentation, Dream Smp, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meta, Pain, The Author Regrets Everything, discussions, i'm in spain without the s, some serious themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wars, betrayal, and a religion; the first things one may think of when thinking about the Dream SMP lore.Nobody thinks about the fact that George has 3 father figures, has possibly impregnated one of them, is also the father to one of them, and is canonically Technoblade's son in law.aka. there are some things in the dream smp lore, positive and negative, that we just don't talk about enough and I really want to bring attention to
Relationships: help - Relationship, i don't even want to start, i don't- - Relationship, no irl shipping just documentation, someone please save me - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous





	1. relationships of hell

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. This is not a shipping fic, it's documentation of the lore happening on the server.
> 
> 2\. If you are about to read a discussion chapter, please remember that this is my opinion and my view! I'll be happy to have a conversation in the comments, but please be constructive about it :)
> 
> 3\. every time I say "I hate this" or something along those lines, it's meant completely lighthearted! of course, if it truly bothered me, I wouldn't word it like that and make sure it's clear I'm serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an attempt to summarize the relationships on the smp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i count everything, also outside of the server, as canon. Things happening at LoH, at Mcc or just on twitter is all canon for this

When someone first gets into the Dream SMP, they might think the lore starts with wars and ends with wars. But there is so much more to this little SMP that seems so innocent to the outside. The relationships. Because the people on the SMP don't just get married and call it a day. No, the people on the SMP impregnate their fathers and have intercourse with fish to get a furry. And this is not even the weirdest thing happening.

The root of it all is Philza Minecraft. He has 3 sons (technically 4, but we'll get to that in a bit): Tommy, Wilbur, and Technoblade. Looking closer into the relationships these sons have leads you into different rabbit holes that never disappoint to absolutely disturb you. 

Let's start with the least disturbing one: Tommy. Tommy is Phil's son, but he has two mothers. Caprice from LoH and Pokimane from MCC, although they later found out, while Caprice was the one sending Tommy to bed each night, she is not in fact the biological mother. Pokimane is also Tubbo's aunt, which makes Tommy and Tubbo cousins. Phil and his sons 'found Tubbo on the dirty sidewalk' and adopted him into their family, making him the 4th son I mentioned earlier. Tommy is also married to the grind after fighting for it with Dream, who then settled for the algorithm.

It gets worse with Wilbur. Wilbur had previous relationships with various… things. He expressed sexual interest with the brown M&M and Yellow Humpty Dumpty. He asked Dream out on a date to Pizza Hut, but just went with George and Dream on a call. He had flirtatious tendencies with Quackity and Niki and expressed his attraction towards Eret when he got jealous. During the revolution he had a child with Sally the Salmon: Fundy. Fundy is engaged to Dream and is the possible father of his child. Fundy is often flirted with by Hbomb, who commonly refers to him as “Master”.

The worst and most complicated side of the family is Technoblade’s. He is the father of Ninja, who is married to George.

George and Minx have bitter feelings towards each other after their date after LoH failed, even though they apologized to each other. George has three fathers: Awesamdude, Quackity and Dream. Awesamdude is assumable only a father figure to him and Sapnap, he was lovingly nicknamed “Awesamdad”. Quackity is also George’s son, creating a whole other dynamic. Dream is George’s and Sapnap’s father but is also possibly pregnant with George’s child. George and Sapnap are brothers, sharing Dream as their father and Sam as their father figure.

Sapnap’s other father is Badboyhalo, who is married to Skeppy. Sapnap also implied that either Dream or Schlatt is his “daddy”, whether that is meant as a father or as a sexual relationship is unknown. Sapnap is engaged to Quackity and Karl, first being engaged to just Karl for a long time, but after Karl cheated with Quackity, the three formed a polyamorous relationship.

Karl attempted to marry Schlatt and Eret before, but both stood him up at the altar. Outside of his poly marriage he had mutual interests with Dream. Punz expressed his one-sided interest towards Karl, although that may have just been to provoke Sapnap. Karl was at Niki’s LoH and chose love, although it is to assume this is still meant in a platonic way. He is divorced from Tricia who won his LoH, and from following interactions it’s obvious they have bitter feelings towards each other. He and Kaceytron were in a short polygamous relationship with Sapnap, but now Karl only has bitter feeling towards Kacey. Hbomb has also expressed one sided interest in Karl.

Dream alone has his whole own mess going on as well. He is George’s and Sapnap’s father, but George is also one of the possible fathers of his child (Drild (Dream + Child) and that whole thing will get its own chapter soon). Dream went on an edate with Wilbur, and had mutual interests with Karl, George, Mr. Beast, Quackity, Illumina and Ninja, with whom he engaged in a sexual relationship on stream, respectively. He also started a polygamous marriage with Corpse Husband, Jacksepticeye, Toast, Sykkuno, Valkyrae, Nogla, Greaseball, Neytiri, and Marcel, during an among us game. That is not his only marriage, as Dream is also married to the algorithm and has shown interest in the Grind but backed off so Tommy could have the Grind.

Even thought he was mentioned a lot already, there is even more about Quackity. Quackity is in a marriage with Schlatt, who refuses to pay child support for the child Quackity is carrying. Although they never got divorced, Quackity is already engaged in a polygamous relationship with Sapnap and Karl. Quackity also impregnated Austin from the Austin show. He and Ninja had mutual interest in each other, until Ninja married George for political gain. Wilbur and Quackity had an on-off interest in each other for a long time. He is in a one-sided relationship with Hbomb, who has continuously shown interest in Quackity, even though he denied all advances. He is also in a one-sided relationship with George and Badboyhalo, after all of his advances towards them were denied as well. Quackity is George’s son and also his father at the same time.

And lastly, the only wholesome thing: Antfrost is in an irl romantic relationship of two years with RedVelvet.

* * *

**Sources** : tiktok: stagshere and canarianyellow (they are making a family tree for the smp, I just added some stuff they forgot and (tried to) put it into comprehensible words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, i might've easily missed some things because... well you see how confusing it is. if you know of anything else, feel free to let me know (preferably with a minimal explanation, just like "it was mentioned by --- in the context of ---", but it's not necessary). Thanks :)
> 
> In the future I will publish more chapters on different things! In works/finished chapters right now: the father of Drild, random fun facts, more serious facts, and Trans fundy.


	2. Drild: how the father may change everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I will discuss the fallout of each possible father of Drild (Dream + child).

Not too much is known about Drild so far. We know their godfather is Karl, who accidentally confirmed their born gender as male. Dream mentioned later on that Drild is either growing fur or hair, but from the way he phrased it, it is to assume it doesn't look like ordinary baby hair. The baby is still young and had a weirdly short pregnancy, with Dream announcing the pregnancy only a day before giving birth at MCC.

It is not to our knowledge if and how the possession of Dream by the Dreamon has influenced the child.

The possible fathers that we know of are George, Fundy, Karl, and one other person, where I will have to explain a conspiracy theory first: Schlatt.

**Fundy**

For now, let's start with the effects it would have if Drild is Fundy's child. The child would biologically be part human, part fox and part fish. They would not inherit any political positions but being the child of a fighter and a redstone builder, who are both coders, they would most likely grow up to be a powerful person in the political hell that the Dream SMP is. 

Drild would have Phil as a great grandfather, Wilbur as a grandfather, and Technoblade, Tommy, and Tubbo as great uncles. 

Fundy being the father would also mean no ruined marriages as it would be the case with any of the others.

**George**

George is the second most likely person to be the father of Drild. The child would biologically be fully human, not counting whatever influence the Dreamon had. Being George's son would mean they would eventually become King of the Dream SMP, as George is the current King. Due to George's colorblindness, there is a chance the child might inherit it.

Drild would have Quackity as their half-brother, as well as grandfather due to the weird relationship between George and Quackity. Quackity’s pregnancy with Schlatt's child would give Drild a nephew as well as a great uncle. Quackitys and Schlatt's marriage would also Schlatt Drild's brother in law, as Quackity and Schlatt never got legally divorced. Due to George referring to Dream as his father it would also make Dream Drild's grandfather while being his actual father at the same time and would make Sapnap their uncle and cousin.

Depending on whether or not they would get divorced, in this scenario Ninja be Drild's stepfather. If they do get divorced, the pregnancy would destroy the marriage between George and Ninja and most likely destroy the engagement of Dream and Fundy.

**Karl**

Karl only revealed the possibility of himself being the father way after the child was born. If he was the father, they would be completely human as well. They would inherit no political positions. Due to Karl's slight colorblindness, there is a chance the child might inherit it.

Depending on whether or not they would still go through with the wedding, in this scenario Sapnap and Quackity would be Drild's stepfather. If they do not go through with it anymore, the pregnancy would destroy the engagement between Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity and most likely destroy the engagement of Dream and Fundy.

**Schlatt**

This is entirely based on a theory I read on Twitter. When Dream announced that he joined forces with Schlatt, he said Schlatt signed something of incredible worth. This could be many things, there is no reason to believe it has any correlation to Drild... But this is the Dream SMP. Do I have to explain any further?

Schlatt might've signed the birth certificate, so Schlatt is officially recognized as the father. Or he signed the opposite, a non-disclosure agreement so that no one would ever find out Schlatt is the father, which would protect Drild from political enemies and may save Fundy's and Dream's relationship. 

If Schlatt is the father, they would be part human and part ram, which would explain the fur that Drild has been growing. They would not inherit any political positions, as Schlatt wasn't a part of a monarchy at any point. Due to Schlatt being canonically dead, the child would grow up with only one parent, in itself nothing bad, but as soon as Dream canonically dies, the child would be an orphan, making lowering their survival chances because of Technoblades presence on the server.

Schlatt being the father would make Quackity Drild's stepfather and Quackity's child their half-brother. Even if that is not a relationship, it could lead to Schlatt's political enemy's trying to harm them.

The marriage between Schlatt and Quackity is already ruined, the only thing missing is an official divorce, so there is not much to destroy, however Schlatt as the father would most likely end the engagement between Dream and Fundy.

In conclusion: Fundy is the only good possibility and I will literally pass away if anyone else is the father.

* * *

 **Sources** : first chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd appreciate comments about themes you want me to talk about in future chapters, like discussions, or something like that :)


	3. why is this canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random weird or dumb facts about the dream smp lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in November and just forgot about it, oops

As we’ve already seen, there are many canon things in the Dream SMP that are confusing to say the least. Well, there is more.

Dream is canonically God, Jesus and the holy spirit. Dream was also possessed by a Dreamon, meaning Demons/Dreamons are a canon part of the Dream SMP. Being locked in behind iron doors triggers the Dreamon inside Dream causing him to lose control due to PTSD after MCC9.

The reason why L’Manberg was founded in the first place is because Sapnap wouldn’t let Wilbur and Tommy start a drug business. This is also the original reason of their dislike of Americans.

Wilbur screamed and cried into pillows whenever he was alone during his time as president.

Schlatt came back as a ghost after dying of a heart attack in an intense battle, just to haunt Quackity and say “flatty patty” one more time and has since just not made another appearance.

George set off a domino effect by sleeping through the election. If he had been there, SWAG maybe woudn’t have to pull the votes together with Schlatt. Schlatt never would’ve become president and either Wilbur or Quackity would’ve president. Everything that happened after the election could’ve been avoided.

Tubbo managed to trick Schlatt into thinking Tubbo was pregnant, so he could be in Pogtopia without arousing suspicion. He also convinced Schlatt that Tommy was his gynecologist.

Sapnap laid an egg once. 

At Schlatt’s funeral everyone started stealing his body parts, pissing on his body, insulting him in their speeches and Quackity ate his heart. Now his body is being sold in Targay.

Fundy stated that he is not actually Wilbur’s son. Supposedly Wilbur lost a limb, like a lizard would, and Fundy grew form that limb, making him more like a clone and less a son. It is to assume he only said that to throw Schlatt off and make him not associate Fundy and Wilbur with one another, so the betrayal isn’t expected.

Meta-fact: there are more people with colorblindness/deficiency on the dream smp than women. George, Karl, Sam and Puffy are colorblind or color deficient. Alyssa, Puffy and Niki are the only women.

* * *

 **Sources** : [this twitter thread + the comments](https://twitter.com/GodCatKai/status/1328927774950580224)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to publish a more serious chapter soon... this book was originally intended to just be about the relationship, so the first chapter, but I think I'm going to post discussions, theories, news and stuff like that here too. Why? Because I'm hyperfixated on the Dream SMP but don't have any irls to discuss this with. Feel free to discuss with me in the comments, as long as you stay constructive about it :)


	4. how canon is trans fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how canon is trans fundy   
> (SERIOUS CHAPTER; please read the disclaimer in the notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. I am cis, so this will not be a discussion chapter! I will merely state the facts, so everyone knows about the whole situation, it is for our trans friends to decide how they see this!  
> 2\. I will also drop the mocking tone I sometimes have in this book for the entire chapter, as this is a serious topic that I won’t make fun of.  
> 3\. The sources will be more detailed and instead of just assuming everyone knows the scenes  
> 4\. don't be transphobic in the comments or I will end your bloodline  
> 5\. irl Fundy, the real person, is cis. If you want to consider trans!fundy canon, please respect that fact that only the persona on the smp is trans.

**TW for mentions of transphobia**

Earlier in the SMP Wilbur said about Fundy: [“He was born a daughter, but he told me he’d rather be a son. […] He’s my furry, trans son.”](https://twitter.com/NETHERSMOKES/status/1328755252431101952) It was more of a passing statement, but recently someone on Twitter found out, and suddenly everyone who didn’t know before now found out. The reaction of the fans was mostly positive, but some said it was kind of weird, since irl Fundy is not trans.

Then, some people noticed that something that Schlatt said has a bit of a different meaning, if you see Trans!Fundy as canon: [“I’m what you’re not, Fundy. […] I’m a man!”](https://twitter.com/SH1TINNIT/status/1328789918722777089) Now, I am not saying Schlatt is transphobic! This quote was clearly meant in the typical “I’m a man and you’re a boy” way or a reference to his fox skin. Schlatt probably didn’t even know about Trans fundy, most of the fans didn’t either and normally the fans know more than the ccs, since they watch every stream.

These “allegations” are what made more people notice it and talk about it, until [Wilbur talked about how canon it actually was on Reddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/dreamsmp/comments/jwhj8z/something_i_noticed_during_schlatts_scene_in_the/gcq7s01?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x&context=3): “You’d have to check if fundy is cool playing a trans character, I sort of said that early in the story as a spur the moment thing cos I thought it would be a good character trait for his character. However, because fundy is cis I don’t think it would be right for him to play a trans character as no one involved in the server (as far as I know) could accurately portray the struggles of being a trans man.”

But he also said it's basically up to the trans community to decide. He said as long as it’s seen as positive representation, it can gladly be considered canon to him: “If it brings joy and positive representation plus fundy is comfortable with that as a part of his character then it’s absolutely canon. Otherwise see that as a passing statement that I want to retcon.” Someone asked in a recent stream and Fundy basically said [since he is an ally, he is fine with it, and basically just said he agreed with whatever Wilbur decided.](https://www.twitch.tv/fundylive/clip/OutstandingArtsyDotterelPrimeMe?filter=clips&range=24hr&sort=time)

So, to summarize: Wilbur said Fundy is trans in the earlier smp times, Schlatt made an assumably unintentionally transphobic comment (if you do see it as canon) and Wilbur and Fundy agree it’s up to the trans community to decide whether it’s canon or not, as irl Fundy isn’t trans, but some people might consider it positive representation.

* * *

**Sources** : linked at the respective scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i finished this chapter weeks ago and forgot about it, so no one is really talking about it anymore but I'm still gonna post this, just to inform people who may not know what happened

**Author's Note:**

> Next to the stated sources are my sources the streams, videos, twitter and any other kind of social media
> 
> Thanks for reading, I appreciate it a lot :)


End file.
